TheDemigods: A YouTube Fanfic
by Orca2Whale
Summary: Not an AU. Come see what happens when one of Leo's "amazing ideas" sends the 7 and friends into the word of the Internet, while trying to keep mortals from finding out about their heritage! T for light cussing. Runs likes a Youtube channel, questions and comments welcome!
1. Never Have I Ever (water edition)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I needed a break from editing War of Many or War of Few.**

**Please note: This fic is not taking actually taking most questions and stuff. There is some interaction but most of the "questions" and stuff are made up and questions from reviews only get used if I'm drained of ideas and just need an extra question or two to make the thing long enough. **

Brittany was lazily scrolling through YouTube when she saw the video.

The video was from a new channel, called TheDemigods. Apparantly it was a collab channel.

Now this was interesting. Brittany quickly clicked on it.

Immediately, the image of 11 people sitting on or in front of a large coach came into view.

"Hi everyone! Welcoem to TheDemigods!" A cheery girl with blond curly har in the center of the coach smiled. "These are my friends Reyna, Hazel, and Frank," the three teens to her right waved, "my boyfriend Percy, and my firends Leo and Calypso," The trio on her left, with Percy putting his arm behind Annabeth, "Nico, Will, Jason, and Piper." She finished, motioning at the four that were spread out on the floor, with the one named Nico half-hidden from view.

"This channel is a collab channel, but we'll post individual videos as well. We also have some friends who might join us now and then whenever they're in town." Annabeth kept on talking. "So for today, we're going to play "Never Have I Ever" so that you guys can get to know us, but we're doing it with water instead of alchohal since none of us are 21."

Reyna reached out of view and started handing out small bottles of water. "Oh, this'll be fun." She chuckled.

"Can i call a pass now?" Nico, still half-hidden, complained. Will elbowed him and shoved a water bottle at him. "No."

"Ok, I'l go first, then we can just go around the room." Percy said. "Alright...uh...Never have I ever...put a spider in Annabeth's cabin at camp."

Leo groaned and took a sip. "Seriously, Percy? Are you trying to give me a death wish?"

Annabeth glared at him. "I'll kill you for that later, Valdez, you know my siblings and I hate spiders. Ok, never have I ever visited my significant other's dad's house."

Percy snorted. "Good one Annabeth." he laughed as Will and Jason took sips.

"That was a nightmare, to be honest. You have a scary family, Nico." Will commented.

Jason shrugged. "Piper's dad is actually quite nice..."

"I'm next. Um, never have I ever been to boarding school." Frank said. Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Percy all drank.

"Never have I ever used a laptop." Hazel grinned. There was a series of loud groans coming from almost everyone else. "Lucky duck." Leo muttered.

Calypso punched him. "Not my fault I grew up in near isolation from the world." she countered.

"Ok, uh...Never have I ever kissed someone on the lips." Reyna smirked. Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper all drank. "I'm totally losing." Jason muttered.

Will nudged Nico. "Your turn, Death Breath."

"Shut up, Solace. Ugh...Never have I ever had a stepmother that doesn't hate my guts?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Dude, that's like, no one-"

Hazel took a sip. "I don't think she hates me even though she hates you, Nico. At least she hasn't exactly threatened to turn me into a plant..."

"You guys have one weird stepmother." Jason commented.

"Never have I ever gotten kicked out of camp for "scaring the new kids"." Will said. Nico glared and sipped his water. "I'm seriously going to fucking kill you, and then (beep beep beep beep)."

In the real world, Brittany winced. This guy had a mouth.

In the video, Reyna was lightly kicking him with her foot. "Watch the language, Nico."

"Ok, never have I ever played Mythomagic." Piper smirked as Frank and Nico, both blushing furiously, took sips.

"Never have I ever gotten stable duty at camp." Jason, whose bottle was getting really empty, snickered as Percy, Will, and Leo had to take sips. "And tell us all why you got it, too."

Leo raised his hand. "Accidently blew up a part of Bunker 9 when something exploded."

"May or may not have flooded the bathrooms again." Percy chuckled nervously. "And I swear I wasn't getting revenge on Clarisse this time."

"Beat up a kid from Cabin 5 that was being rude about Death Boy sitting with Cabin 7 instead of his own table." Will shrugged. "I'm still on stable duty right now, actually."

"Ok, never have I ever told Mr. D he was "the wine dude". " Calypso giggled as Leo, Nico, and Percy all took sips.

"Seriously, Percy?" Annabeth sighed.

Percy shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, he did want to turn me into a dolphin..."

"What is it with you guys and turning into plants and animals?" Reyna threw up her hands.

Will motioned for Leo to continue before Percy could respond. "Right, uh, never have I ever gotten steamrolled by Percy's dog."

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico all took sips. "I'm surprised the rest of you aren't drinking." Percy noted.

"That's because we don't try to approach that crazy thing." Piper replied.

"And the winner is...Nico! Congratulations, you get to make the first solo video!" Annabeth cheered.

Nico, who was now sitting in full view of the screen, turned even paler then he already looked. "What? No!"

"Yes you are, di Angelo." Will smirked. "Doctor's orders."

"No."

"C'mon, I'll have my mom bake you black cookies.." Percy bribed.

Nico groaned. "Stop, no, not the cookies!"

'Yes the cookies!"

"Ugh, fine, alright."

Annabeth smiled sweetly at the camera as the boys argued. "We'll be back soon with Nico's video and maybe another collab, but for now, thanks for watchign and don't forget to like and subscribe! Oh, and send some questions about us in the comments, we'll answer them in the next collab video! Bye!" Everyone who wasn't fighting about cookies waved and the screen went black.

Brittany giggled. The boys were hot, the groups was funny...this was perfect. She quickly subbscribed and liked, and typed out a question and comment, before closing YouTube and shutting off her computer.


	2. Questioning (and pranking) Nico

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I'm procrastinating XD**

Arlene whooped with delight at seeing the new video from TheDemigods, titled "Questioning Nico". Immediately she clicked on it and turned up the volume.

The video opened with Nico sitting on the large coach from the previous video, scowling at the camera. He was wearing a skull shirt, black jeans, and looked half asleep.

"Ok, so apparantly, as a "reward" for "winning" Never Have I Ever, I have to make a video. Which, because Leo is editing, means that things are going to get crazy from the other side of the screen. So I'm apologizing in advance." Nico drawled. As he talked, random comments appeared, with "not sorry" appearing when Nico said the apology.

"So apparantly I have to answer questions my friends wrote up for me to answer. Which I'm not looking forward to, knowing them...Anyways, first up is Percy's." Cue an image of Percy jumping into the water appearing in the lower cornor of the screen. "Explain why the camp director kicked you out of camp this , ok. So, I guess I should just say that me and my friends go to this summer camp that actually goes year-round if you don't have anywhere to go, and the director always says he's kicking you out but he actually isn't." An image of Homer Simpson appeared with the label "camp director". "Ok, so in my defense, it was the fault of the idiots in Cabin 11, because they decided to paint my cabin bright yellow. And since I'm the head counselor of that cabin, I decided to be really mature about it and paint their cabin black, with the help of another cabin that recently got painted gray by Cabin 11 and also wanted revenge, since their cabin was originally rainbow-colored. So yeah. That's how we got kicked out this time." Cue the rainbows, an image of the gray faerie from the game Neopets, and a trollface.

"Ok, next question: From Jason: What's your favorite brand of cereal?" Nico looked a little sick. "Uh...none of the above? I mean, my aunt talks about it so much that it can make anyone sick. Even her own kids. Yeah...cereal's not really something we eat a lot anymore.-"

The video cut to a GIF of Nico sneaking a box of Cheerios into his cabin, before returning to the main video. Arelene giggled.

"Ok, last question from Hazel." Nico squinted at the notecard."What is your favorite pastime? Also, thanks for letting me borrow your chauffer. Wait, what? Ugh, whatever. Ok, um...I like eating McDonald's in my free time." Giant McDonald's sign appearing over Nico's face." Ok, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find out why my sister has my ride. Uh, like and subscribe? Ok, bye." The video went black and the words, "Hazel didn't write that, I, Leo the Great, did." appeared.  
Arlena burst out laughing. That sounded like something her brother would totally do. She liked the video before turning off her computer and heading for her phone to text her friends to tell them to watch this video.


	3. Sibling Tag (Annacoln, Frarisse, Pipew)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Ricky-verse. I just own the random people watching the videos.**

"Hey everyone! Welcome to another video from TheDemigods! As anyone who's been watching this channel so far know, Nico actually went through with it and put his video up within the week so now we can move on from that!" Annabeth grinned at the camera in front of her.

"Today I'm doing the Sibling Tag! We actually have a lot of people in the collab channel with siblings-pretty much everyone-so for the next few videos that's what we'll be doing. This video will feature me and my brother Malcolm, Frank and his half-sister Clarisse, and Piper and her half sister Drew."Annabeth continued. "Malcolm, come on out."

Malcolm slid onto the couch. "Hi."

"Ok, so the first question for us: ForgeFirl21 asks, Do you guys threaten each other's dates? Well, Malcoln hasn't had any luck in the romance feild yet, so as of right now, no." Annabeth giggled.

Malcolm grimaces. "Yeah, I...don't really want to threaten Percy...I think Annabeth can handle him on her own. Next."

"Ok..hmm...oh, here's a good one: SassySpirit wants to know how close we are." Annabeth read from the phone in front of her.

"Pretty close. I mean, not as close as Nico and Hazel, but still close." Malcoln answered. Annabeth agreed.

Malcolm read the final question for their bit of the video. "Ok, last one for now. TrainwreckSteve is asking about who's older."

Annabeth laughed. "I am, of course!"

"Yeah, but not by much." Malcolm laughs.

The video faded to black as the bantering between the two also faded out.

**The video then cut to Frank and a girl with stringy brown hair. "Um, hi. So...uh, let's this over with fast-"**

"You'd better or I'm loping your head off with Maimer the Fourth." the girl snapped.

Frank winced. "Um, ok. So-"

The girl yanked the phone out of Frank's hands. "Let me read. You're too slow. From Dash_Fredrichs: Who's a better driver, Frank of Clarisse? Uh, duh, me of course!"

"Actually, I agree with that. You drove Dad's uh, car, with Percy in tow yelling directions. That's pretty good to me." Frank agreed.

"He was also being Percy. Ok, next: MistressLineDancer wants to know if, since we're half-siblings, whether we knew each other from the start or what. Well, it's been a year, so..."

"But we kind of knew. Kind of. Uh, it's complicated." Frank got a punch in the arm for that.

"Ok, last question and I'm out of here. What is your dog's name, from BeesWax2292923. I don't have a dog?" Clarisse blinked.

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Um, that was Percy's dog in the picture I put out-"

"What?! I told you not to put that stupid (beep beep beep beep)!"

**The video quickly faded out (beeping out the rest of the argument) and coming back with Piper and a black-haired girl putting on lipstick.**

"So. This is Drew. My half-sister." Piper sighed.

"And the hotter one."

"No you're not. Anyways, the sibling tag, which Annabeth insisted we all do with a not-so-randomly-picked siblings. No offense Drew, but I was kind of hoping for Lacy or Mitchell."

"I don't even know why I agreed to this, hon."

"Ri-ight. So...Staplers4Life asked how we, especially and most definitely Piper, manage to look good in anything. Well Jason, for your information, we just do. You know why."

"How'd you even know that was Jason?" Drew dropepd her lipstick on the floor and stared at Piper.

"Instinct. Oh and your lipstick dropped on the fl-"

The camera was knocked over, a scream was heard, and the caption, "Video was unable to be finished due to the sibling being too devasted to do anything".

**Reviews please!**


	4. Sibling Tag (Leo, Will, Nico, Hazel)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the RIcky-verse**

"Hey everyone, it's the one and only, Bad Boy Surpeme, Uncle Leooooo!" Leo grinned widely (and crazily) at the camera. "And since we're doing the Sibling Tag across everyone in the channel, today it's time for the questions for me, Will, Nico, and Hazel!"

"And their siblings." A very muscular girl appeared onscreen. "Hi, I'm Nyssa, and this hyperactive idiot it my little brother. How he got to be cabin counselor, now that's a good question that our dear brother Jake has yet to answer."

Leo ignored her. "ALright then, first up: SweetPea16 wants to know why there's so many half-siblings of people in the colab channel."

"That's not even an "us" specific quesiton, Valdez. But I guess it's because we have really complicated family lives and I guess that how a lot of us bonded." Nyssa said. "Now do a question meant for us, Leo."

"Alright, me hermana. TroyD383 asks, 'Who would win in a fight, Leo or Nyssa?' Well, Nysssa's more powerful physically but I'm more mentally powerfu-OW!"

"Leo. He practically gave himself a death warrant, then broke all the rules of comprehension by making a comeback, with a girlfriend no less." Nyssa declared.

Leoo grinned. "Hey, it was either dying or dying so I decided to go with surviving."

"Breaking the rules of logic, per usual." Nyssa sighed as the screen went black and the next segment came on.

Will was reclining on the couch with a girl with short blonde hair and an African-American boy that looked not much older then the girl. "Hi everyone. So yeah. Um, there's three of us, this guy's Austin, this girl's Kayla. Say hi guys."

"Hi." "Hello."

"So...questions. Um, Austin, you pick." Will handed the phone off.

"Sure thing. Lincoln_Abe asked how similar are we to each other." Austin read.

"Hmm, let's see. Will's great at anything medical-related, I'm really good at archery, and Austin's okay at the sax-"

"Hey!" Austin complained. "I'm not that bad! Well, I'm better then Dad anyways..."

"We can all agree that we suck at poetry." Will reasoned.

"...Will, hate to break it to you but I think that's just you." Austin said.

Will groaned and threw his head back. "Ugh. Next question."

Kayla took the phone from Austin. "Destiny654 asks,'What is one thing all three of you have in common?"

"You picked that out, didn't you? Well, um, we all like the sun a lot…" Austin answered.

Will smirked. "And we all have part-time jobs in the camp infirmary."

"Thanks to you. Ok, last one: MitchTheRat wants to know how we get so tan in New York. Um, good question…." Kayla looked at Will. "Sorry Austin, don't think this applies much to you.."

"What?" "Oh c'mon!"

"You've the oldest. And Austin, you look like you went into Nico's cabin and came out wearing that weird Halloween costume he wore last year."

"And I don't know but I grew up in Texas!" Will cut in before Austin and Kayla could start fighting.

Austin snickered. "Yeah Kayla, how'd you get a tan in Canada?" Kayla slapped him over the head with a magazine.

"Ok, that's enough. Um, yeah. We don't know. Anyways, bye!" Will waved as Austin and Kayla bickered lightly and the screen faded to black.

**The video came back with a shot of Nico and Hazel. Hazel was sitting comfortably (and normally) on the oversized couch while Nico was draped on the floor below her, looking half dead. **

**"H**ello! As you all probably know by now, I'm Hazel and this is my brother, Nico. Nico, say hi." A groan from below. "…Ok then. So, let's just get to the questions before my dear brother dies from lack of McDonald's."

"Hey!"

"So-oh gosh I hope I have this right, Nico you'd better tell me if I'm not-Patty_Jones asks, 'How close in age are you guys?' Well, hmm, we're both 14 but my birthday was in December while Nico's was in January…"

"But I'm still technically older because-MMRF." Nico suddenly had a handkerchief in his mouth. "Let's not get too technical. Basiclaly, Nico is considered to be older, even though right now I'm older, but...that's a long complicated story. Ok, so next ChaChaChoo is asking about if we hang out a lot. Well, I usually stay in California, Frank, Reyna, and I are supoosed to be goign back to San Fransisco in a few days, and Nico splits his time between New York, San Fransisco, and L.A., so not as much as we'd like." Hazel smiled at the camera.

"We should hang out more. Preferably at McDonald's."

Hazel sighed. "Nico, the nearest McDonald's is nowhere nearby and neither of us can drive. Anyways," she turned back to the camera, "thanks for watching, don't forget to subscribe and like, and I think we're doing one more major collab session before the week ends, so stay tuned! Bye!" She waved as the caemra faded into black and a video of Leo dancing to "Girl on Fire" started to play.

And if you scrolled odnw to read the sumary, you'd find a note from Leo saying to comment with McDonald's menu items.

**Soryr this is a little late! I got caught up writing my book! ANyways, this is probably the last sibling tag video for now because...well, that'll be explained in the next chapter! Review please!**


	5. Pranking the Guys (and Rachel)

**Disclaimr: I don't own any of the characters and stuff.**

**As you might be able to tell, I got braindead with the Siblign Tag. I should watch more Youtube before I try it again.**

The video opened up with Annabeth sitting int hte middle of the large couch again. Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and Calypso were with her, all squeezed in besides her.

"Hi guys! Ok, so we were going to make another Sibling Tag viedeo, with Percy, Reyna, and Jason, but Jason's sister Thalia got busy, Percy's brother Tyson is with their dad right now, and Reyna's sister Hylla has her job, so we decided to do one more collab with everyone before Frank, Hazel, and Reyna go back to California. They'll still post on the channel, but they'll be doing different videos most of the time," she added.

"So anyways, we girls decided to prank our dear wonderful boyfriends, or in my case, my friend Rachel Dare, who's one of the par-time members of the channel." Reyna smirked.

"Our plan is that we told them that we'd start filming the collab at 3 in the afternoon, right on the dot. Which really means 3:30 because none of them can be on time. We also told Nico and Will about the prank, and they're in on it, so they'll show up at around 3;30." Calypso expaliend.

"And as for us, we'll be hiding out in the office of our camp activitie sdirector, who has generously allowed us to film all of this stuff on camp property since we're all already here." Piper piped up.

Hazel, meanwhile, was looking outside. "They're coming!" she called out.

Annabeth winked at the camera and the screen went black.

The view was refocused to what was aboviously a hidden camera, hiddenin a plant pot on a shelf. A leaf covered a cornor of the screen. From here, one could see the large couch, the front door, and some other doors and hallways, as well as a staircase and a table.

The front door opened, and Frank, Leo, Percy, Jason, and an unknown girl walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry we're-Hey, uh, where is everyone?" Frank asked.

"I did not leave my cave to sit in an empty room, y'know." The girl (Rachel) huffed.

Percy walked around. "I don't see anyone..." He was opening vairous doors, walking inside, then walking back outside. "Nope, no one."

"I'll check upstairs." Jason called, running off.

Frank, meanwhile, knocked on the office door. "Hey (bleep bleep), have you seen the girls? We're supposed ot be making our last big collab video before the Fifth Cohort leaves for California agin." he called.

The door opened, and a head poked out. "Sorry, Frank, I can't say I have. Have you tried the infirmary or asking William and Nico?"

"Who are right here and haven't seen any of them in there." Will announced, coming into the room while dragging Nico (who was holding onto a bag of McDonald's). "Oh by the way, Frannk? Two of the Fifth are still in the infirmary, want me to keep them there until they're healed up or what?"

"Keep them there, Dakota's drinkign way too much Kool-Aid for his health and a short break from it probably won't hurt him too much." Frank replied.

"Wait, two? Who's the other person?" Percy asked.

Jason came back down just then. "No one's up there." he reported.

"Nico, why are you facing the cornor?" Frank asked. "And it's one of the new recruits, Percy. Thought it was a good idea to challenge Clarisse to a dual."

"Oh that explains why she looked so happy earlier." Percy nodded thoughtfully.

"It's almost 4, does anyone have a drachna so we can IM the girls?" Leo was hopping around, his ADHD getting to him.

"Or...we could jsut ask Nico and Will, who are both about to explode with laughter." Rachel pointed out. Nico was facing the cornor of the room, near the door, and his shoulders were heaving with unheard peels of laughter and Will had a giant grin on his face. "Ok guys,they figured it out!" he called out, and suddenl all the girls spilled out from the office, yelling and laughing, "APRIL FOOL'S!"

The boys and Rachel were stunned as the girls, Will, and Nico all lauged, until one by one they joined in and everyone was laughing.

The video cut to sometime later when everyone was once again on the large couch and the camera faced them from its usual angle.

"Ok, so that went pretty well, andd by the way, our director didn't see us at all, he had his eyes closed, but he did know about it." Annabeth started.

"I can't believe you tricked us lke that..." Leo groaned.

Calypso kissed him on the check. "Well, we had to do something big since Hazel, Frank, and Reyna are heading back to San Fransisco and the two of us are getting ready to start up that repair shop and everyone else is leaving to wherever they're going..."

"Which reminds me, keep an eye out for the next videos, which will probably be Reyna, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Nico's trip back to California, via airplane. Sorry Nico." Annabeth smiled, as Nico (who was on the armrest of the couch) groaned and collapsed on top of Will as the screen went black.


	6. Frazel Hosts Vlog (something like that)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here...except the storyline**

Video summary: Jason likes brownies too much. This is from the California gang + Nico.

The video opened up with Frank's grinning face filling the screen. "Hey guys, it's Frank Zhang here, and Reyna, Hazel, Nico, Jason and I are already at our camp in California, where all five of us help out-well, Nico's only part-time but still. Oh yeah, Nico, how're you feeling?"

A loud groan came from offscreen. Frank chuckled. "We took a plane from New York. Nico...well, let's just say that Jason talking about how fast we were going wasn't really helping his stomach-"

"Zhang, I will personally drag you down to my father if you say one more word-"

"Nice try, I know your stepmom banned you from your dad's place for a month." Frank called back. "Anyways," he continued, now walking away from Nico's intangible grumbling, "W'ere here at Camp, and I'm going to show you what Jason did the moment we arrived."

Most of the view was blocked as they walked. "I'm blocking a lot of hte view because I'm actually not suposed to be carrying this camera around. Reyna's probably going to put me on inspection duty later for this, but ah well. And here we are. Jason, mind telling our wonderful viewers what you're doing now that Piper isn't keeping tabs on your eating habits?"

The camera turned around and faced Jason, who was practically swimming in a large pile of wrappers. Jason swallowed before waving at the camera. "Hi. Uh, I'm eating my favorite deesert here in the bakery: brownies. This is my 20th so far."

"And counting." Hazel piped up from behind Frank and the camera. "Oh and by the way, I'm taking overfor the rest of the video because Reyna and Michael need to talk to you, Frank."

"Alright, thanks Haze. See you guys later, don't forget to subscribe and like, and-oh, if you watched until this far in the video, comment, uh...'Mythomagic rules!' in the comments!" Frank said into the camera, before turning it to Hazel.

"I think Frank just wants to get on my brother's good side before he recovers." Hazel giggled. "Anyways, let me introduce you to my horse, Arion." She walked out of the bakery and down several paths, until she reached a large field. Hazel whistled and a moment later a large horse face joined Hazel's in the frame. "Everyone, meet my horse, Arion. Arion, say hi."

The horse snorted.

Hazel absently fed the horse something that looked quite gold in color. "Arion's the fastest horse around. And here's a little bit of trivia: Arion actually came from Percy's uh, dad's place." The horse whinied. "Oh yes, you are most definitely a good boy." Hazel laughed. "Ok, so, I don't know what else to say but anyways, bye for now and don't forget that like! We're planning on releasing something extra special if we hit 25 subscribers, so please subscribe! Bye!" The screen went balck.

**What Hazel said. 25 follows, special release :) Comments are the same!**


	7. Shipping TheDemigods

**disclaimer I am a fish, not Rick Riordan.**

**So...anyone notice that in BoO it says, "Dakota shared Kool-Aid with the Dionysis kids" but Pollyx is the only dionysus kid at CHB?**

**Oh and yeah. I tried. His is my fifth time writing this because I kept forgetting to Dave it. Whoops.**

**Anyways, falconeress the subscribe button is the follow button. You know where that I'd:)**

The next video to pop up was labeled, "Shipping TheDemigods" and was hosted by..a very familiar fsce-Piper's sister, Drew, along with three others. The summary read, "We had Leo's siblings hack their computer."

He cuneo opened with the four on a bed in a very pink cabin. Drew started talking. "Ok, so we only have like 10 minutes max so we gotta get this moving. Basically, we're Pupers siblings, I'm drew as everyone knows and these are Lacy, Mitchell, and Valentina. We're going to talk to you all anout...ships." all four squealed st that.

"Alright, let's start with Percabeth. The. Cutest. Couple. Ever. And they took almost five years to get together!" Lacy sighed dreamily. "Percy and Annabeh. Even their names match up well..."

"But their parents? Not so much. Next." Mithell said.

"Ok. Jasper. Or Jiper. Both work. Jason and Piper are also pretty cute but we xant play favorites since Piper's our sister...and head counselor. Shed kill us if we said she looked cute wih Jason." Valentina shivered.

"Anyways, then there's Frazel. Frank and Hazel. I personally like Lazel-Leo and Hazel-vetter bt then again there's that whole 'Nico broke his dads rules and now it's just weird" thing. So Frank and hazel it is...But I still think Solangelo beats them out in weirdness factor." Lacy grinned.

"Solangelo...Will and Nico are, hands down, the most interesting couple at camp. I mean, Nicos always escaping he infirmary, Wills always chasing him down, Nico is literal death while Will's like the perfect California boy...I actually dated him, like for a week, then we like broke up bt he was so perfect..." valentina gigled.

"Oh, that's how you got the rite of passage done? That explains it." Mitchell nodded. "Oh and then there's Caleo, which is Calypso and Leo, and boy...they were made for each other. Like Percabeth."

"Two mechanically-minded people. Of course they were." Drew smirked."anyone else? Oh yeah, how abkyr Reyna's love life with Jason and then Percy-"

Suddenly the door barged open and Piper came storming in. "What the Hades, guys?!" She yelled.

"Busted...Gotta run! Bye!" Mithell yelled and scrambled out fo view, the other three following him. Someone grabbed the camera and yelled, "Follow and comments and like and stuff, like, please! Thanks!" Before the video shut off.


	8. Most Likely To 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Uncle Rick**

**Please give ideas? I lost mine.**

**Credit goes to TheGreatUs/Heroes of Olympus youtube channel for this idea. Go check them out, they're really good and I like how they portray the characters, which is really actually very accurate in my opinion.**

Video title: Most Likely To...

Sumary: What the title says.

The video opened up with Percy grinning at the camera. "Hey guys! Percy here. So today, me, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Piper, Rachel, and Will are going to do a "Most Likely To" thing where we ask a questions and then say who we think it is. Well, we're actually writing them out so there's no biased cheating going on. Hopefully, anyways."

The camera panned out to show everyone seated around the couch. "Ok, everyone ready?" Annabeth asked. Nods and "yeps". "Alright, I'll start. Who should get a prize for being the most patient person at camp?"

A moment later, everyone had their papers up.

"Honestly, totally Will. He has to deal with cranky campers all day in the infirmary, then go to his cabin and deal with his crazy siblings. Plus, Nico." Percy said.

"Hey! But I agree." Nico nodded.

"Nah, it's Annabeth. She has to deal with Percy." Will smirked. "But thanks for the votes."

Rachel helds hers up. "Mr. Brunner."

"Agreed." Piper and Annabeth both nodded.

Jason disagreed. "Leo's cabin. Or Calypso. They have to put up with Leo. Like, every day."

Piper's eyes grew wide. "Oh Styx, you're right! Chaning mine to Callie."

"Ok, next. Who is most likely to walk into the wrong cabin?" Will asked. "We all know this one: 1, 2, 3-"

"Nico." Everyone but Nico said.

"C'mon, guys..." NIco moaned. "I swear accidently running into Austin was an accident!"

"You also gave Malcoln a heart attack, freaked out everyone in my cabin, and almost got pulverized by Clarisse and her cabin." Piper added.

"Alright, I'm next. Who is most like to piss off Mr. D?" Nico asked.

"Percy." (Will, Annabeth, Percy)

"Leo" (Jason, Piper)

"Nico, again." (Rachel)

"Everyone! I mean, who doesn't? Well, except Pollux and Dakota..." Nico smirked.

"Still probably Percy. How are you not kicked out of camp yet?" Annabeth quized. Percy piecked her cheeck. "Cuz I'm awesome."

"Ok, let's do another. Um, who is most likely to get picked for the next "big event"?" Rachel asked. "Not, me, that's for sure."

"What big event?" Percy asked.

Annabeth whispered something to him. He had a face of recognition afterwards. "Oh. Me. Or Nico. Or Jason. Or-"

"HOw about let's just say Percy and be done with it?" Nico grumbled.

"Admit it, Death Boy, you're due for one. You too, Jason." Will smirked. "And don't forget, I don't want to have either of you IM me syaing you're at Nico's dad's place. Or worse. That burning napkin was a really bad omen, by the way, Percy."

"Thanks." Annabeth grinned. "For once, Travis and Conner did something useful when they stole those tongs..."

A loud bell sounded. The group grimaced. "Dinnertime. Ok, well, that's it for now, please follow and like and leave a review! Ideas and questions are always welcome! Bye!" Will said as everyone (but Nico) waved and the screen went black.


	9. Spicy Challenge

**Disclaimer: I not Ricky**

Video Title: Spicy Food Challenge

Sumary: THanks to Falconress for the idea! (Don't worry, everyone recovered-mostly, anyways...)

The video opened up with a shot of a small aprtment kitchen, and a grinning Leo, Percy, and Jason, and a grouchy Nico.

"Heeeyyy everybody, it's the super-size McSizzle Boy Leo Valdez here and we are doing a Spicy Food Challenge, between what we like to call "the big Three boys", with me as judge!" Leo announced.

"Why can't Thalia do this instead of me?" Nico grumbled.

"Because she's a girl and you're a guy. Plus it wouldn't be fair to Percy to have both me and her." Jason told him. Nico scowled.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Percy rubbed his hands together.

Leo smirked. "Alright then. I've had the liberty of asking one of my wonderful siblings-bye the way, thanks for the help, Shane-and we have here..." he dramatically pulled off a blanket from an object, "the spiciest chilli known to mankind."

Nico leaned down and let his head bang on the table. "Why."

Percy and Jason high fived.

Leo dished out three large bowls of chilli. "Bottoms up! First person to give in has to um...Oh I know, they have to sing for Campfire!" All three cousins groaned. "Alright, go!"

Cue a lot of swallowing, gasping, and moaning.

Percy was first to give in. "Noooo...hot...water..." he moaned, running off (presumably to the bathrooms, where the sounds of a shower could be heard).

"And Percy will sing at Campfire, and we shall pray he does not cause an avalanche! Next person has to ask Mr. Brunner for a pony ride!" Leo aannounced.

"That's even worse!" Nico moaned, taking another swallow. Or trying to, anyways. "...Styx." Nico dashed for the sink.

"And the winner is Jason!" Leo cheered. Jason was red in the face but grinning. "And what, may I ask, is your secret?"

"Oh, we did a few Spicy Food challenges in San Fransisco.." Jason answered, through a mouthful of water.

Shouts of, "No fair!" "Cheater!" came from the recovering Nico and Percy.

Jason chortled. "Have fun causing avalanches and making Mr. B mad."

Leo filled the frame as Nico and Percy went after a hastily-fleeing Jason. "Anyways, that's it for this video, like, follow, comment, give ideas-we take 'em all! See ya later, everybody! Super=size McSiizzle Uncle Leo signing out!"


	10. The Secret Lives of Pet(owners)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the canon stuff**

Video Title: The Secret Lives of Pet(owners)

SummarY: LEO, STOP PUTTING PUNS EVERYWHERE! ~Piper

The video opened up to Percy and Ryena grinning at the camera. They were on two different screens, put side by side.

"Hello, everyone. Percy and Reyna here. Today we're going to be introducing you to more of our pets since Hazel already let you all meet Arion." Reyna smiled.

"Well, most of our pets anyway. We're not letting you guys met Nico's family's dog or any of our um...pets that have passed on, obviously, though I guess we can mention them...?" Percy grimaced and Reyna groaned. "Don't. Remind. Me. Perseus."

"Ok, uh, sorry...Um, Leo, edit that out later, right? Ok, so I actually have a few pets myself. My dog, which I actually kinda sorta share with Nico since I'm not at camp a lot and my dog lives at camp-special case-just let me call her..." The screen had gone into full-on Percy, with Reyna in a small scren in the cornor watching as Percy whistled and a poodle ran up. Percy and the camera both fell over when the podle jumped on him. "Woah, Mrs. O'Leary, down girl! Uh, yeah, this is my dog, Mrs. O'Leary, I ddin't name her, one of Annabeth's relatives gave him to me. Ack, down girl!"

"You are already down, Percy. Can't get any lower then that." Reyna commented.

"Easy for you to say. Your dogs act normal." Percy groaned.

Reyna's screen replaced Percy's. "Of course they are. Meet my two dogs, Aurum and Argentum." Two metalic dogs appeared next to Reyna. "And yes, they are automatems."

"Have them meet your p-horse." Percy called.

"Scipo's dead Percy." Reyna frowned.

"I meant Guido."

"Ohh. Yeah, still not used to remembering I have another horse now." Reyna said, bringing whatever device she was using over to what was presumably the camp's stables, where a horse was waiting. "Everyone, meet Guido. Guido, meet our viewers from our YouTube channel. Not tht you can see them..." Reyna chuckled, stroking the horse, who neighted.

Percy had, in the meantime, brought out a midnight black stallion. "And this," the screen shifted to Percy,"is my own ride, Blackjack."

"Still can't believe you were allowed to keep your ride when you weren't even a full Camper back then." Reyna commented.

"During the exchange program? Well, not like I remembered...Anyways, I became a full Camper in under a week so no need to worry about that." Percy chuckled.

"True." Reyna nodded. "Oh, Hannibal! I almost forgot!" Reyna started running.

"Uh...so for you all watching, Hannibal is an elephant. That the Camp keeps because she's been there since forever already and all that." Percy tried to explain, poorly.

"Hannibal's a sweetheart and she's a part of Camp." Reyna was now standing next to a large elephant. "Say Hi Hannibal." The elephant trumpeted.

"And since Leo's editing, which means he'll probably introduce you to his pet, Feestus, I think that's all of them, right?" Percy asked.

Reyna nodded, feeding hannibal peanuts. "I think so. We're the only two that really have any pets. Hannibal's more lke a camp mascot, though..."

"...And Nico's dad's guard dog would probably try to chow me if I waltzed over there. Yeah, no thanks. Anyways, thanks for watching, feel free to question us, and leave a review and subscribe!" Percy called as the screens faded out to be replaced by a large golden retriever and Leo.

"Heya everyone. This is Festus. His name means "happy" in Latin." Leo grinned. "Ok, bye!"


	11. Photostopped

Disclaimer:** i own nothing here.**

Video Title: Photostop

Sumary: Leo is currently in the infirmary with a sprained hand and blurry vision so I took the liberty of uploading everything. ~Will

(Note: A comment in the comments section from SunshineBoy read, "LEO STOP BLUFFISING RIGHT NOW". A reply to the comment read, "Go rewatch the video XD".)

Leo was the first thing seen when the video opened. "Hey everyone! It's me, Leo Valdez, and so I decided to photoshop a bunch of my friends into random situations just cuz I could. I mean, I will, anyways. I haven't done so yet. But anyways, uh, here ya go! Enjoy!"

The screen went black, before Jason standing on a plane appeared.

"So, this is Jason. And because his dad is like obsessed with things that fly and stuff, Jason got to stand on a plane." Leo's voiceover said. "I was gonna put him on a cloud but the cloud wasn't really workign so..."

The next photo came up. "Percy got an underwater photo since he's like the son of a fisher and he loves the ocean and stuff. Like his cabin's all ocean-themed, he's on a swim team. like, this is totally Percy's realm." The picture was all Percy underwater, presumably in the middle of an ocean, with fish included in the backgroound. "Oh and I actually got Percy to dive into the camp lake for this."

Next picture. "Nico got a graveyard. This one's actually a real photo, I just made it a little brighter cuz you couldn't see much otherwise." Nico was sitting crossed-legged, against a tombstone, flipping through a set of cards in the photo. "Oh and those cards are some game called Mythomagic that he and Frank like a lot for some reason."

Fourth picture. "This is Frank, with the body of a koi. Inside joke, but Frank likes animals. Like a lot. It's great." Frank's face replaced the koi's face, which looked rather odd, to say the least, as it was partially transformed into that of a fish.

A fifth photo. "Of course, last but not least, me. I like fire and mechanics, like, a lot, since my dad deals with that stuff, and most of my siblings do too. Like I built this thing called the Argo II-I was the SUpreme Commander of the Argo II actually-and a bronze dragon named Festus. Like my dog. Yeah" Leo's voice wavered a bit at that. The picture on the scren was of Leo in the middle of a bunch of fire, with his arms raised and his mouth wide open. He had a wrench raised in his left hand.

"And that's all of them, hope you enjoy, and like and review and follow and stuff! COmment with your favorite picture below! Oh, and 25 followers, and we'll release a mass collab! Peace out!" Leo said, waving at the camera (facing him again) and the screen went balck for 5 seconds before a picture of Will sitting inside the sun (round sun, Will sitting inside it, curving his body to fit) popped up for a few seconds.

**(I'm sorry i had to break this for a minute...)**

The video had been taped and posted. Leo highfived Jason, Percy, and Nico. "Awesome sauce."

"Totally worth manipulating the Mist to stand on that plane." Jason laughed.

"Why did I have to travel all the way to that graveyard just for this?" Nico complained. "THat was the best you could come up with?"

"Frank's was the best though, getting him halfway through transformation was pure comedy gold." Percy roared with laughter. "But mine was pretty sweet too and probably the easiest.

"Will is gonna be so pissed when he sees his...I actually photoshopped that one for real." Leo smirked evilly.

Nico groaned. "Don't remind me..."

The boys gave each other bro hugs before leaving the Hephaestus cabin.


	12. Boyfriend Awards

**Disclaimer: Why would Rick write fanfic about his own characters?**

Vitdeo title: Who Has the Most Idiotic Boyfriend?

SumarY: The boys were being idiots so we're being productive. Also, Annabeth did the editing with some help from Malcoln.

The video opened up to two split screens. On the left, Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, and Will were sitting on the large couch. On the other, Hazel was sitting on a bed in a room.

"Hi everyone!" Annabeth greeted. "Percy, Leo, Frank, Jason, and Nico are going around doing stupid things for videos, so we girls are going to be a little more productive and do something much more interesting-analyzing boyfriends."

"Ok, first up is Percabeth. Let's see, you've been best friends for 5 years and technically dating for a year. And you guys literally went to hell for each other, so..." Piper trailed off.

"Annabeth has the most loyal boyfriend." Hazel said.

"Yeah, but Leo pretty much died for Calypso." Will pointed out. "So Caleo and Perabeth are evened out."

"Hmm, we should get Damien to come help us with this. He's good at balancing things." Annabeth mused.

Piper smirked. "Yeah, but he'll take forever to decide. I think they're both equal, since Percy has that loyalty thing going on and Leo was just being himself."

"Most trustworthy boyfriend is next. I honestly vote for Frank for this one." Calypso said.

Hazel smiled. "He's also probably the nicest, too."

"Agreed. Nico isn't exactly Mr. Partyman." Will laughed.

"Although Will would also be a good option for Most Trustworthy." Annabeth noted. "Anyways, so which of us has the most idiotic boyfriend, and that includes Will because he made the stupid decisions of insulting Nico, then going out with him."

"To be fair, he couldn't really do anythign about my insults." Will pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. Ok, how about we each list out the most idiotic things our boyfriends did in the last few days?" Paper suggested. The other agreed. "Ok, I'll start. Jason has so far almost eaten a stapler as a dare, has replaced his old brick with a new one called Brayden,got a citation from the airport for "flying his personal aircrafts too high", twice, and-well, let's not count the videos the guys are making."

"Good idea. So Percy has flooded the camp bathrooms accidently-on-purpose, got into trouble at the aquarium on our date when he caused a disturbance at the Dolphin Show," everyone laughed at that, "told me that he was going on a date with Jason as bros when they were really just making their Spicy Challenge video with Nico and Leo when I asked him where he was going, and watched so much My Little Pony with Tyson and Butch that now it's banned from the Big House."

"Oh gods...well, Leo's been pretty calm lately, besides someone letting him have candy and caffeine." Calypso said. "Although he also ruined the second set of custom-made clothing I made him. Again. Somehow. I don't know how he did it this time, either, unlike last time."

"Frank hasn't done too much, either. Just got in trouble with Reyna for messing with the new recruits." Hazel shrugged.

"How'd he do that? Wait, hold on, did it involve Hannibal?" Piper asked.

Hazel nodded. "THen I think I know." Piper groaned.

"How about you, Will?" Annabeth asked.

Will grimaced. "Um...mostly me chasing after Nico because he's supposed to be in the infirmary, resting and helping out and all. I mean, he did kind of cannonball into the Big House roof and all, but he's still going around doing everything he's not supposed to do."

"My brother has no sense of self-preservation, does he?" Hazel sighed.

"Nico totally wins." Annabeth agreed.

Piper stifled a laugh.

"So the results are in! Percy and Jason deserve the awards for "Most Eyeroll-Inducing", Percy also gets the award for "Most Reckless", Frank and Will tied for "Most Trustworthy", Percy and Leo tied for "Most Loyal", Nico got "Most Idiotic", and I think we can all agree that Will should get the award for "Most Patient Boyfriend Ever" for putting up with Nico." Calypso announced.

"And that's it for now! Thanks for watching, review, comment, and follow! 25 follows and we'll put out a special colab video! Bye!" Annabeth waved as the screen went dark.


	13. Q&A with Rachel

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

Video title: Q&A with Rachel

Sumary: Someone tell Nico to stop invading my cave. Now. ~Rachel

The video opened up to a girl with a lot of frizzy red hair.

"Hey guys. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, yes, thatmulti-millionaire's daughter Rachel Dare. I'm othe only person without ADHD and dyslexia at this camp, and that's because I invited myself in. And no one can seem to kick me out, so I stay here during summer and holidays." Rachel said to the camera.

"Anyways, since everyone else is either a. off doing something stupid, cough cough the boys cough cough, b. aren't here in New York, or c. ranting about their boyfriends, I'm here alone so I'm making this video with questions people always ask me. Way too often. So here goes."

"Question one: How come Cabin 10 doesn't do anything about your hair? They've tried. And Drew nearly made me go bald with all her attempts. Hence the beanies." She was, indeed, wearing a white beanie on her head.

"Question two: Did you really steal Percy's horse to get to camp? Yes. Yes I did. And it's "Borrwoed", not "stole". Stealing is Cabin 11's job, thanks a lot .By the way, if you're watching this, Travis and Conner Stoll, Julia Feingold, and Alicia Miyazawa, please return all the stuff you took from my cave. All of them. Or I'm telling Mr. B."

"Question 3: Will you go out with me? Uh, people, I'm sworn to stay single. No offense, but you should go try Cabin 10 if you want a nice date. They're loaded over there."

"Question four: Why do you live in a cave? I don't know, why do you wear jackets in summer? Because I want to. Plus, the guy who helped found the camp, yeah, he first got the idea, so...Anyways, I like it. It's private and stuff. I can blast my music and no one complains."

"Question five: Play on my team for capture the Flag? No. Just no."

"Question 6: How come you go to a finishing school and yet you don't act like it? Uh, because I just don't want to? Look, I'm an artist. Not a high-soociety lady of the 1800s or something. Get into the 21st century people." Rachel was rolling her eyes.

"Question 7: Will you paint me? Maybe. If you're polite about it. Payment's not required, but if you pay me in a beanie I don't have or something, I might add a little flourish as well."

"And that's really all the "big questions" I get asked. Not a lot of people stop by to say hi. Probably due to the "creepy vibes" and all. But anyways, thanks for watching review, comment, and 25 followers and there'll be another big collab. Anyways, bye!"


	14. Shut Up and Dance Parody-Caleo

**Disclaimer: *is a fish* *Not rick***

Video title: Shut Up and Dance Parody-Caleo

Sumary: Nico, no-!

The video opened up and immediately music started playing. Music to the popular song, "Shut Up and Dance".

Calypso an dLeo were apparantly workign in a giant forge of a room on a large hunk of wood, when suddenly Calypso jumped up and started lip-syncing.

**_Oh don't you dare look back  
_****_Just keep your eyes on me"_**  
**_I said, "You're holding back"_**  
**_He said, "Shut up and fly with me!"_**  
**_This bad boy is my destiny_**  
**_He said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_**  
**_Shut up and fly with me"_**  
Leo stared, before laughing and joining in.  
**_We were victims of the fights_**  
(Leo mini solo)**_ The craziest, physical, kryptonites!_**  
(Calypso mini solo)**_Helpless to the dragon and the island trap_**  
(together)**_Oh, we were bound to get together_**  
**_Bound to get together_**  
By now, both were dancing and singing. The poor person editing (*cough cough probably Leo cough cough*) had their work cut out for them, with all the shots and special effects going on.  
(Leo mini solo)**_She took my arm_**  
**_I don't know how it happened_**  
(Calypso mini solo)**_We took our seats and he said_**

(Calypso solo, continued)**_"Oh, don't you dare look back_**  
**_Just keep your eyes on me"_**  
**_I said, "You're holding back"_**  
**_He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_**  
(Leo mini solo)**_This woman is my destiny_**  
(ggether)**_We said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_**  
**_Shut up and flywith me"_**

(Leo solo)**_A backless dress and some ruined clothes_**  
**_My messed-up, romantic flirtous dreams!_**  
**_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_**  
**_I knew we were bound to be together_**  
(together)**_Bound to be together_**

(Calypso solo)H**_e took my arm_**  
(Leo mini solo)**_I don't know how it happened_**  
(together)**_We took our seats and we said_**

**_"Oh, don't you dare look back_**  
**_Just keep your eyes on me"_**  
**_I said, "You're holding back"_**  
**_He said, "Shut up and fly with me!"_**  
**_This dragon is our destiny_**  
**_We said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_**  
**_Shut up and fly with me"_**

(Leo, spoken)**_Oh, come on girl!_**  
Calypso started dancing as Leo kept singing.  
(Leo solo)**_Deep in her eyes_**  
**_I think I see the future_**  
**_I realize this is my last chance_**  
The duo started dancing together again.  
(together)**_She took my arm_**  
**_We don't know how it happened_**  
**_We took our seats and we said_**

**_"Oh, don't you dare look back_**  
**_Just keep your eyes on me"_**  
**_I said, "You're holding back"_**  
**_She said, "Shut up and fly with me!"_**  
(Leo mini solo)**_This woman is my destiny_**  
(Calypso mini solo)**_He said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_**  
**_Shut up and fly!"_**

(togehter to the end)**_"Don't you dare look back_**  
**_Just keep your eyes on me"_**  
**_She said, "You're holding back"_**  
**_He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_**  
**_This dragon is our destiny_**  
**_We said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_**  
**_Shut up and fly with me"_**

**_Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and fly with me!_**  
**_Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and fly with me!_**

They took bows to the camera as the video ended, and Leo poopped up on the screen.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for watching, subscribe, review, and feel free to throw us ideas! Anyways, 25 follows, we'll do something crazy cool. Like, i don't know, maybe get Percy to sing or something. Or maybe Nico.,. That'd be fun but he'd probably kill me. Anyways, bye! Hpoe you enjoyed!"


	15. Percy Attempts to Sing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lyrics**

**This, like the Caleo "Shut Up and Dance", is going into the Parody fanfic.**

Video title: Percy Attempts to Sing 

Sumary: Kudos to Austin and Leo for working tirelessly on all the editing and recording you guys had to do

The video opened up and Percy, standing on a beach, started singing as the music played in the background.

_**I was standing at the edge of the water**_  
_**'Long as I could remember, just like I was meant to be  
**__**I wished I could just see my father**_  
_**So I came back to the water, vainly hoping to see**_  
There was an awful lot of editing happening while Percy sang. Or tried to. Even with the edits it still wasn't that great. And it was probably worse without edits.  
_**Every turn I took, every trail I tracked**_  
_**Every bus I exploded, every every road led back**_  
_**To the place I know, to the place I love**_  
_**Where I long to be**_  
Percy took a ddep breath, and started singing...off key.  
_**See the line where the sky meets the sea**_  
_**It calls me**_  
_**And no one knows how long it'll go**_  
_**If my dreams are real, then my ship will come find me**_  
_**One day I'll go, but if I go there's just no telling how long I'll go**_

_**Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh**_  
The "oh"s were most definitely the best part of Percy's attempt to sing.  
_**I know, everybody in this Camp they seem so happy in this Camp where**_  
_**I call my second home**_  
_**And I know, everybody in the Camp across the country knows exactly**_  
_**Where they're meant to be**_

_**I have lead with pride, I have faced the Pit**_  
_**I have traveled further then many have gone**_  
_**But the voice inside sings a different song**_  
_**What is wrong with me?**_  
Percy spread out his arms dramatically, singing/half screeching into the sky.  
_**See the light as it shines on the sea**_  
_**It's blinding**_  
_**And I know, how deep it goes**_  
_**And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me**_  
_**And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?**_

_**See the line where the sky meets the sea**_  
_**It calls me**_  
_**And no one's stopping me from going**_  
_**If my uncle Z lets the winds stay behind me**_  
_**One day I'll know, how far I'll go**_

Percy attempted to belt out the last part but as he held the last note, the camera and music suddenly went silent and black. Then Leo and Austin popped up on the screen, on the large couch.

"Hey all. So, uh, we had some technical difficulties, thanks to some less-then-thrilled campers and Jason Grace's dad and my dad coming down to yell at Percy..." Austin grimaced.

"It took us all day to film too." Leo sighed. "Anyways, hope you enjoyed, leave a review, and suscribe! We're so close, 22 follows now! Ok,bye!" The video ended and a montage of bloopers rolled, including more horrible screech-singing from Percy, Austin trying to coach him, and Leo moaning a lot from the "torture I came up with".


	16. 25 Subscriber Collab-Stereotypes

**Discliamer: Do I really look like Rick?**

Video Title: Stereotypes-MASS COLLAB

Sumary: Even though it's kinda obvious that only 22 of our 25 subscribers aren't just the Stolls and their sisters, we're doing this anyways before Nico bails on us and runs off to goodness knows where again.

The video opened up, and a rather crowded couch/floor showed up.

On the couch, from left to right, was Percy, Annabeth, a brown-haired boy wearing a baseball cap and munching on an enchilada, Rachel, Calypso, and Leo, who sat on the armrest.

On the floor, from left to right, it was Nico (half hidden from view as usual), Will, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Reyna, and a girl with spiky black hair and a tiara.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth grinned. "So here's our special 25-subscriber video! As you can see, we got the whole gang here, which is honostly amazing in itself. This guy," she pointed at the enchilada eater, "is Grover Underwood, and that girl," she pointed at the one with the tiara, "is Thalia, Jason's sister."

Grove rand Thalia waved.

"Moving on from introductions, thanks so much for subscribing and supporting us! We've been having a lot of fun, and besides the fact that certain people," ("*cough cough the Stolls cough cough*" ~Will), "are putting boogus comments on our videos and some people's siblings keep somehow getting into our account-thanks a lot, Leo-, we're doing way better then expected. So thanks." Jason said.

Frank grinned. "And for our special video, we're doing a "sterreotypes about where we come from" thing. Because we're from, well, prety much everywhere."

"Percy, Rachel, Grover, and Calypso are from here in New York, I'm from Virginia but my family moved to California after I moved to New York-really long story-, Jason, Thalia, and Piper are from L.A., and all three moved to New York-although Jason did spend some time in San Fransisco. Leo and Will are from Texas but moved to New York, Hazel lived in New Orleans before moving to Alaska and then moving to San Fransisco, Frank moved from Canada to San Fran, and Reyna lived in Puerto Rico before moving to San Fran as well." Annabeth listed off.

"Surprising number of people who moved or had families move to San Fransisco." Rachel noted. "Or here to New York."

"A really scary number." Nico groaned. "And you forgot me."

"Oh right, sorry Neeks. Nico lived in Italy, then in Washington D.C., then in Las Vegas, then in Maine, and now he jumps around between New York, San Francisco, and L.A." Annabeth said. "So pretty much everywhere."

"And I still don't get frequent flyer miles." Nico grumbled.

"Because you never fly. Ok, let's start. So, anyone who's lived in L.A., is the traffic really that bad?" Frank asked.

Piper groaned. "Don't start me on it."

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. I go straight to my dad's place and back."

"Except for, y'know, McD's." Jason sniggered. Nico swatted him, crawling over Will, Hazel and Frank to do so. "Shut up, Grace."

"I mean, L.A. was kind of meh for Thalia and I..." Jason shrugged, ignoring Nico. "Ok, to Frank: Maple syrup."

"Uh...yay? I guess I ate too much of it growing up." Frank said awkwardly.

The other laughed. "Ok, fine. So Hazel, want to tell us about how cold and barran Alaska is or about New Orleans and acting like you're a whole different country?" Percy asked.

Hazel giggled. "Um, I'll go with Alaska and the barren-ess, I guess. It was kind of cold all the time...and I spent way too much time dealing with that." she blushed a little as she talked.

"I think Will and I can agree that Texas is hot and neither of us seem to have picked up the proper acent. Or Will's just faking it." Leo attempted to imitate a Texan accent and failed.

"I just spent more time in New York lately and kind of lost it, I guess." WIll defended himself. "But yeah, it's hot."

"So is California." Reyna pointed out. Piper nodded in agreement.

"And we all know that Nico just adored taking a trip back to Italy last year." said one Percy Jackson, who immediately got punched in the leg by Nico.

"Nico, play nice." Hazel scolded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico pretended not to understand.

Grover finished his enchilada. "Kind of interesting how Nico and Hazel are related and they're the ones who've been pretty much everywhere. Excluding Thalia and her work," he added.

"Which reminds me, I have to get going. Lady A's not going to wait forever. She you later." Thalia abruptly stood up and walked off.

"Hey, we're not even done!" Leo yelped, racing after her before Calypso pullled him back. "Don't, Leo, she'll punch you again-or worse-and you just recovered from a lot of punches and eardrum crushing."

"Hey, I warned you guys I'd start an avalanche! And I was right, sort of..." Percy protested.

"And you somehow got WIll's dad, who adores you by the way, to yell at you for your terrible singing. Although I understand Jason's dad doing that..." Frank pointed out.

Annabeth clapped her hands. "Well, I guess that's it. So anyways, thanks for subscribing, keep on commenting and liking, and we'll see you soon! Oh and by the way, we're doing a "boy/girlfriend tag" next, so send in your questions! Bye guys!" Everyone present waved (even Nico, via Will) as the screen went balck.


	17. The Couples Tag

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Rick. Also, this is **

Video title: The Couples Tag

Sumary: We got lazy so we all got into one big video.

The video opened up to several people sitting on and around a bunk bed in a very blue cabin. On the top bunk were Leo, Jason and Piper. Calypso, Percy and Annabeth took the bottom bunk. Will, Nico, Hazel, and Frank were on the floor. Grover and another girl were half-sitting, half-standing off to the side, as if they weren't suposed to be there but someone had dragged them in.

"Hi , as you can see, we've got all the couples in the channel here and we're just going to answer everyone's questions alll at once." Piper greeted. "Oh and the girl next to Grover is his girlfriend, Juniper."

Juniper waved shyly.

"Ok, let's start. First up are the questions from someone named Falconress, who sent 10. Wow. Um, okay. To Jason and Piper, how did you two meet?" Annabeth read from a notebook.

Jason shifted slightly while Leo snickered and Piepr groaned. "We went to a school for people who needed "redirecting" but we didn't actually completely officially meet until some time later, when Piper slipped and almost fell into the Grand Canyon." Jason said.

Leo snorted with laughter. "Dylan."

"Don't even go there, Leo." Jason lightly punched the Latino.

"Ok, for Calypso and Leo, how long have you two been dating?" Annabeth read.

"Do we count the time we spent on your private island or not?" Leo asked Calypso.

Calypso shrugged. "Sure...?"

"Then since around late July-ish of last summer." Leo stated. "Although we took a little break in between."

"To Ffrank and Hazel, most embarrassing story about a date?" Annabeth read.

Hazel blushed and fanned her face, while Frank started stuttering. Until Nico jumped in.

"Frank took Hazel out to dinner and got up to get them drinks, but when he came back he tripped and fell, drinks and all, into Hazel."

FranEveryone stared at Nico. "How do you know that?" Frank asked nervously.

"Next question." Nico avoided the question. Will rolled his eyes.

"To Nico, and Will, both of you are very different, how did you get together?" Annabeth smirked when she read this one.

Nico flushed. "Uh, I'm gonna just go n-"

Will grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him back. "Tossed him in the infirmary for a week after he slammed full-force into THalia's pine tree. Then it just grew from there." He gave Nico a kiss on the check.

Jason chuckled. "That was actually hillarious. Especially when Thalia found out...By the way, I think you still have to pay off the repairs to the floor., Neeks."

"Don't. Call. Me. Neeks." Nico groaned.

Annabeth jumped in with the next quesiton. "Percy and Annabeth, what was your favorite date? Oh that's easy. Every one of them."

"Especially your little watery kiss, that was funny. We thought you guys were never gonna come u-out." Grover said.

"They were making out in a boat in the boathouse and at some point fell into the water. And kept on making out." Will explained.

"Ok, Jason and Piper again, what is you two's dream date?" Annabeth continued with the questions.

Piper's and Jason's hands intertwined. "We sort of already had it. A nightup on the roof of Cabin no interuptions."

"From our parents or otherwise." jason added.

"Next one is Calypso and Leo, first kiss?"

"Romantic. Kind of. He was trying to kiss me and play with mechanical stuff at the same time." Calypso laughed.

Leo chuckled. "Well, you were giving me tipis and stuff while I was doing it..."

"Ok, to Hazel, what is the most romantic thing Frank has done for you?" Annabeth read.

Hazel thought for a moment. "It's a tie between him having mehold on to his stick or convincing a very annoying doctor to help me with an injury I got when we went to Italy."

"That was a nightmare. Do you know what music he plays? Everything Katie's mom plays. Without the cereal part." Nico complained.

"Well, we got out, right?" Frank offered. "Anyways, what's the next question?"

"To Will, what has Nico done that has stressed you out the most?" Annabeth tried not to laugh and failed.

"Everything to do with his going between three different places, not telling anyone, and faking injury and then actually getting injured." Will promptly replied.

"Admit it, you like seeing me in the infirmary." Nico protested.

"To help. Not to stay as a patient." Will retorted.

"And the final one in this set is to me, what did you think about Percy when you first met? Oh, I thought, "oh cool, this guy's got some potential." I mean, he'd just woken up from getting knocked out after winning a fight and then not long later he soaked a girl who's now our friend in toilet water." Annabeth smiled.

"Any more questions?" Jason asked.

"Yup, there's one from an anoynymous person who asked when Grover and Juniper are going to marry?" Annabeth read.

Grover and Juniper burned bright read. "U-uh...w-?" Grover stuttered.

"We haven't dated that long yet! And we're not that old!" Juniper protested.

The others laughed. "Alright, thanks for watching, like and subscribe and feel free to ask questions or give suggestions, bye!" Annabeth waved as the video went black.


	18. Q&A with Piper

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea**

Video Title: Q&A with Piper

Sumary: I know what people are saying and I'm going to answer thosequestions/shut down those rumors.

The video opened up to Piper sitting on a bed in her cabin.

"Hey guys. Piper McLean here. So, I'm going to answer some commonly asked quesitons and assumptions about myself." she greeted. "I've managed to get all my siblings and cabinmates out of my cabin for awhile so hopefuly there aren't any distractions."

She took out some notecards. "Ok, Assumptions first. Number 1: I'm a Slytherin. Ok, you know, that's kind of actually true. I mean, I could easily be in Gryffindor too, but I guess people just automatically put me in Slytherin because of how easily I can get people to do hat I want them to, whether I like it or not. Kind of runs in my family." she giggled.

"Ok, assumption 2: I like fashion and makeup and whatnot. Uh, no. Definitely not. Just becuase my dad is a movie star-and yes, that's one of the questions I was going to answer-well, anyways, yeah. I'm more of an "inner beauty" person. I do dress up for certain events though."

Piper flipped through her note cards. "Ok, let's do a question. Is your dad really Tristen McLean and p.s. can I get an autograph from him through you? Wait, who asked thi-Oh, that explains it. Sorry guys. Tristen McLean is my dad but I don't see him that often, espeically now I'm here at Camp or at boarding school."

She found another card. "Opinions of JasPer, Brason, Reyson? Percy/Jason, Brick/Jason, and Reyna/Jason? Um, guys, hate to break it but I think Reyna just might be thinking of joining Thalia's girls' group, Percy has a girlfriend, and really, I can't see Jason with a brick. Or a stapler. THat's just weird. ALthough i do hate to admit it, Jason and Reyna wouldn't be a bad couple. I mean, if Jason hadn't come to Camp Half-Blood he'd probably be with Reyna. Things might have been different but..y'know, Reyna and I are good friends. And honostly, I can see it going either way at this point in time. But my relationship with Jase is still going strong so yeah." Piper flashed a smile as she read the next card.

"Why does your boyfriend always get knocked out? Uh, good question...I honostly don't know, but I think he's been tempting the Fates lately. I'm pretty sure Leo and Percy aren't that great of an influence on him...And by the way, whatever I say, Leo is still my-our-bet friend an dPercy and I are still friends. Leo's just not the kind of person to stit stilll or get too serious for long. No offense, Repair Boy, you're a great guy."

The final card. "Ok, last one for now beause I hear my siblings coming back. Did you notice you're the only perso besides Hazel who hasn't taken up a post as a Camp Leader? SIgned, anonymous. Well, maybe it's because I don't want to. I'm already head counselor. Didn't plan on that but...well, stuff happened. Still, some ppeople are naturally leaders and other just don't want to. I'm only a summer camper really, I'm only here when I can be, and frankly I think Percy and ANnabaeth are doing pretty good jobs right now. So yeah, not really interested in the position, though if I have to I wouldn't mind. Anyways, that's the last questions fo yeah, thanks for watching, subscribe, and see you later! Bye!" Piper waved as the video closed.


	19. New Years Resolutions

**Disclaimer: I own none of the RIckyverse stuff**

Video title: Happy (late) New Year's!

Sumary: We made this a long time ago but Leo never actually posted it.

The video opened up to Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna,and Nico on the large couch (or on the floor).

"So hi. As you all know it's almost New ear's, so we're sharing some of our resolutions." Jason greeted. "I'll start, this year my resolutions include more running between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, not getting knocked out during Capture the Flag at least once, more dates with Pipes, and finding a time when my sister and I can go out and get burgers."

"WHich had better be at McDonald's." Nico grumbled.

"Oh shut up." Piper playfully knocked Nico's hood over his head. "Anyways, mine is to keep Jason from knocing himself out. Which he'll probably do anyways. And I guess hanging out with my friends more."

"Mine is pretty simple: Don't die, don't get towed off on year-long adventures, try not to get mixed up in our wonderful self-obsessed cousin's little "got kicked out of the house" issue, and hanging with Annabeth." Percy listed.

" are not simple." Annabeth stated.

"Oh. Oops. Oh, I almost forgot: no more running into any more surprises, like we di with the Kanes and your cousin. Not that they're not nice or anything, but 3 in one year? Um, too much." Percy shivered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I swear to the gods...Well, mine is to finsih all my architecture projects. And Percy." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheeck.

"How 'bout you, Frank?" Jason asked

Frank shrugged. "I don't really know, definitely going out with Hazel more now that hings have settled a little, keeping Camp Jupiter from going nuts, that kind of stuff."

"Same here. Plus riding Arion." Hazel grinned.

"Mine is opening my repair shop! We just bought a place, Callie and I." Leo held up a peice of paper (upside down) with the address on it. "COme visit sometime in...March? Yeah. We'd lvoe to meet you. Discounts if you say your a fan!"

"And I'm going to hide in my cabin or my room and ignore everyone." Nico grumbled. "And eat McDonald's."

"Aww, nicky is upset because his boyfriend went off to Texas to visit his mo-OW! Sorry! Sorry!" Percy yelped as Nico punched him in the legs, hard.

"Well, my resolution is keepign this lot alive. And that's it, I guess. THanks for watching! Bye!" Reyna said as the screen went black.


	20. Explainationsof sorts

**Disclaimer: i don't own the canon stuff.**

Video Titele: Explainations

Sumary: We apologize for the delays...

The video opened up and Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, and Jason were seen sitting on the large couch, all looking quite exhausted and a little unkempt. Leo was draped in oil stains and Annabeth's hair was flying out of her ponytail.

"Um. Hi. Uh..." Percy said awkwradly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What my boyfriend is trying to say is, Sorry we haven't posted anything lately. And...there's a really good reason."

Nico huffed. "No kidding." he muttered darkly.

Jason cleared his throat. "So, there reason the five of us are here is because we probably owe you an expllaination of sorts. See, Will's dad, he's this self-obsessed guy-"

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever! We get it, you're totally great and all but you made the orientation film and no offense but it was horrific!" Percy hollered off into a place behind the camera.

Annabeth coughed. "Yes, well, Will's dad got into some trouble, and...long story short, now we have two dads stuck at Camp. It's..been a little crazy. Nothing we couldn't handle, but right now something went a litle wack and so we're currently working through it. As you can probably tell." While she was talking, Percy and Jason were having a whiispered argument over who was the cooler bro. Which Nico then elbowed them both for when he started talking.

"We've cleared things up with wost of the troble but the Rom-uh, I mean, Camp Jupiter-is still cleaning up their damage and a lot of campers left too and stuff. Jason's actualy not even supposed to be here right now but he got permission to just pop by for today."

"You'll be see much less of him. But yeah. We're working on making more videos again and hopefully when Leo snaps out of his shock we'll post this one." Annabeth said.

Percy and Jason grinned in unison. "Seeya!" they chimed, as the video went off.

A few moments after the video went balck, Greek words appeared on the screen.

_To all demigods out there (or whoever can read this, which means you're a demigod or a legacy), yes, Apollo's mortal, Jason is technically dead but Nico reluctnatly got his dad to let him visit just for this, and Camp Juupiter is still going strong. Stay safe, everyone. ~JNyssa, head of Cabin 9 while Leo gets over his shock at what his birthday gift is._


	21. Introductions(p1)

**Disclaimer: I dont own the fandom. I also dont own the plot idea, that goes to the writer of something i saw online. That got reposted on Instagram**

**Not a video...**

"So you're saying there's a whole conspiracy thing now?" Will asked.

A large group of demigods were sitting in the rec room of the Big House, with an IM hovering to one side. The Greeks were sitting around the Ping-Pong table (clockwise; Grover, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Will, Rachel, Thalia, Leo, and Calypso, and their Roman friends in the IM were sitting in the Senate's large hall (Reyna, Frank, and Hazel). Magnus, Sam, and Alex had been invited to sit in as well and were sitting in the corner, where Nico often kept looking. A few more campers were also in the mix (but didn't really need to be named for this story). None, even Leo, looked very cheerful. (Chiron was busy greeting a few new campers)

"So just because I made some cool demigod-style cellphones we're in trouble. Great." Leo grumbled.

"Let's just go over what they've got and you can all decide for yourselves." Annabeth suggested. "Right, so apparantly a bunch of people went looking and found out that Percy, Grover, and I were mixed up with some kidnapping thing and they also noticed Percy was the guy that blew up the St. Louis Arch. Then they found out that Percy and Rachel knew each other and that a bunch of my family died in mysterious ways-Magnus was in the newspapers for dying by being blown up, his mom died by wolf attack in the heart of Boston, Uncle Randolph's whole family dead. And Alex is from the Fierro family, so that made headlines too, kind of. Hard not to ignore."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment. Not really, anyways. Anyways, a lot of us have skipepd classes and ran off for random periods of time-Percy during finals, Sam practically every other week, and so on. We all pretty much have only one parent, or none at all. That are alive, anyways. And, well, I guess they went through our social media pages and started seeing that we had all these group pics and normally people like us don't usually mix. Piper is Tristen McLean's daughter. Thalia and Jason, also Hollywood kids and both of you guys disappeared from view no less and then randomly appeared 14 years later. Reyna and Hylla disappeared from their home in Puerto Rico with little trace, Nico's got almost no records anywheres-though that's kind of fixed with Westover Hall but not really-Will's the son of a famous Texan singer, Leo's got a record, Hazel's not even on the map, not within the last 60 years anyways. Some old-timers actually recognized you, apparently they think the New Orleans "witch girl" went into hiding, had some kids, and you just look a lot like the Hazel they knew and you don't have records because of it." Annabeth addressed this to Hazel, who blushed and groaned before cussing in Latin.

"And so forth, I'm guessing." Jason frowned.

"Yep."

"And the conspiracy is..?"

"That we're in some secret organization or something. There's a lot of theories."

"The Mist will cover it, though, right?" Percy asked.

"Usually. But..." Thalia trailed off.

Reyna finished for her. "This is big, Percy. We could manipulate the Mist but it would be a large-scale thing and might not even be enough. It's all already out there."

"So what do we do?" Alex twirled her wire around, coming close to loping off Rachel's hair. Rachel glared at her, then turned back to face the others.

Frank frowned. "We could...clear up any traces?"

"Too much work and they already have the pieces of evidence, they just have to put it together." Will said. "I talked to my mom earlier, she said it's everywhere. Even if we manged to get all of it off people have copies, they'd have printed stuff out and filed it away just in case."

"Well that's not gonna work then. Anyone else got ideas?" Magnus asked.

"We play dumb and just say we met online and stuff?" Percy asked.

"I mean we could always confuse them more..." Alex said, a bit of an evil glint in her eye.

Annabeth and Reyna exchanged looks as Annabeth threw in a drachna to keep the call going.

Leo fiddled with a brass screwdriver. "I could hack the internet?"

"No. Remember what happened last time? With our YouTube channel? Which we need to do a video for, by the way." Rachel reminded him. "That's one of hte reasons-"

Jason shot up. "That's it!"

"What?" Percy asked.

"We do a series of videos explaining how we met...and we say the truth. But a white lie truth." Jason grinned.

"Explain." Will leaned in. "I want to hear details."

"Well, here's a rough draft..." Jason started talking. Soon, heads were bobbing, arrangements were made, and when Chiron came back an hour later the room had been vacanted save for Nico, Will, and Will's brother, Austin, who were filming something in the corner.

**To be continued...**


	22. Percabeth, Gover, Thalia, Rachel (p2)

**Disclaimer: I dont own the fandom. I also dont own the plot idea, that goes to the writer of something i saw online. That got reposted on Instagram**

Video Title: How We Met-Percabeth + Thalia + Grover + Rachel

Sumary: In response to some online conspiracy theorists, here's some explainations-more coming soon!

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Rachel were squeezed together on a bench in a hall somewhere, and as the opening came into focus, Annabeth, as usual, did the intro.

"Hey guys. So recently we've been seeing some comments about how we have such a seemingly random group of people, and so today we're here to do some explaining. Or try anyways." Annabeth looked a little tense but managed to get a laugh out.

"A lot of us met at camp but a few of us met before then or outside of camp." Grover continued. "Like Percy and I met at Yancy Academy. I invited him to camp, hwere he met Annabeth-"

"You forgot details, Grover." Rachel interupted.

"What? Oh, uh, right." Grover's laugh sounded a bit like a goat's but no one semed to notice. "Right, so first I became friends-"

"Best friends." Percy corrected.

"Best friends, right, with Percy, then Percy got kicked out, then we met when he and his mom were on a vacation at the beach, then I invited Percy to our summer camp, and long story short that's how we met." Grover nodded.

"I was already a long time camper, since I was 7." Annabeth picked up. "I came with my friends, Luke and Thalia. Luke...well, he's kind of dead now, but Thalia is very much alive."

"I would hope so." Thalia poked her head into the frame, above Annabeth's head. "Hi everyone. Thalia here. I came to camp and got a pine tree named after me. Don't ask for details, because I'm giving nada."

"A few years later," Rachel continued, "I met Percy and missed out on meeting Thalia at the Hoover Dam while my school and this camp took field trips there. Because apparently it's totally normal for a camp in New York to take trips cross-country if the campers beg hard enough."

"More like random selection. Though usually cross-country trips are a rarity and not common, contrary to what Percy might say." Annabeth elaborated.

"Right. So a few months after that, I met up with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover again. Did some cool stuff, almost got into a helicopter crash or two, joined Camp as a special guest camper, and now we're here." Rachel nodded.

"And I left camp during that whole Hoover Dam fiasco." Thalia grinned. "Joined a feminist group. If you're a girl out there who is ready to get away from all the men, let me know and I can hook you up with the head of our group."

"Ok, ok, enough promoting." Percy threw up his hands. "Anyways, that's our story. Most of it. Uh, it's complicated. You'll see us pop up in other "How We Met" videos ltaer."

"Anyways, subscribe-" (Annabeth)

"-and like-" (Rachel)

"-and we'll see you in the next video!" Thalia, Grover, and Percy chorused as the quintet waved and grinned as the screen faded out to white text on a black background that read, "Toss your favorite food in the comments and we'll put up a video with our favorites!"


	23. Jiper Caleo

**Disclaimer: I dont own the fandom. I also dont own the plot idea, that goes to the writer of something i saw online. That got reposted on Instagram**

**Also, just to be clear: I appreciate the guest reviewer who let me know about the "no interactive content" rule, however true interaction (aka choose your own adventure/true q&a) was never my intent. Most questions are made up, I simply use reviewers' stuff when i get brain-dried which is often. I don't write any second-person either, ever. The point of Youtubers is to imagine what would happen if the demigods did a youtuber channel and since I don't watch much besides gaming and review videos online, I need "normal" video ideas unless y'all wanna see the demigods playing a lot of Minecraft and watching Disney.**

Video Title: How We Met-Jason, Piper, Calypso, and Leo

Sumary: And yes. Beryl Grace really is dead. Not hiding out like Thalia and Jason were.

Jason, Piper, and Leo were sitting on a bunk inside a very white room. Leo was finishing directing "Christopher" on using the camera and Piper was snickering at something.

Jason immediately got down to business while his friends sorted themselves out. "Hey all, yes I'm the missing Jason Grace, son of Beryl Grace and sister to Thalia Grace. Also boyfriend of Piper McLean, daughter of Tristen McLean and best friends with Mr. Hot Stuff over there."

Leo grinned and waved. Piper smiled and continued where Jason left off. "So, how did we meet? Well we met at boarding school for troubled youth. I was there for acting out, the foster system wasn't too happy with leo, and Jason somehow winded up there, long story involving his stepmom and our friend Percy."

"Annabeth and another friend, Butch, came to the school to visit our coach, who works at our camp, while we were on a feild trip to the Grand Canyon. And after that, we ended up at camp." Jason finished.

"Jason wasn't aware his mom was a movie star since he and his sister went different ways, Jasoon's stepmom took him to California and Thalia went to New York where her dad lives. So the info that Beryl Grace was a movie star was news-his face was priceless!" Leo laughed. Jason rolled his eyes but grinned and nodded.

"Leo met Calypso on a trip some of us at camp took to Greece. When we came back, Leo went back to get her." Piper said.

"She's currently behind the camera taking over for my brother, Christopher, since Chris just forgot how a camera works. Surprisingly she's way better at technology-"

"Hey!" A voice yelled

"Don't worry you're still the best with those model airplanes!" Leo laughed. "And Beauty Queen's worse anyways even though she grew up rich-" He broke off as Piper lunged for him. He quickly (and wisely) ran off, as Piper looked quite annoyed.

"And that's pretty much it from us." Jason wrapped up while Piper ran after Leo. "So I guess like, subscribe, and we'll see you later."

The screen faded to black as the camera fell over from presumably Calypso's laughing.


	24. Minecraft, Leo, and Nico Don't Mix Well

**Disclaimer: I am an Orca, Rick Riordan is human, therefore I am not Rick and thus Rick owns this stuff. I just mess with it.**

Title: Minecraft is Brutal

Sumary: Nico is never playing Miencraft again and Leo is running for his life..again

The video opened up to Nico and Leo facing the camera. Most of the screen was taken up by video footage from someone's computer. A typical starting screen for Miencraft was shown-obviously the world had been already opened.

"Hey everyone! Today I'm teaching Nico to play Miencraft!" Leo grinned.

"Let's just get this over with." Nico grumbled.

"Right. So, first, we punch trees."

"Wait, where are you?"

"Look behind you." What was obviously Nico's screen and character turned until another figure came into view. A blocky pixeled Leo jumped up and down, his username clearly seen as "MisterMcShizzle".

"Just follow me!" Leo started running to a nearby tree. Nico awkwardly followed. "Just face it and hold down the left click on your mouse." He demonstrated.

Nico grumbled something under his breath as his character slowly punched a tree. "This takes forever."

"It won't for long!" Leo kept on punching logs before creating a crafting table. "We can make tools and stuff. You keep on punching and I'll go get some goodies, meet back here in 5!" Leo's figure ran off.

"Idiot. Of course he leaves me alone...to punch trees." Nico grumbled, though as he walked by the crafting table he picked up an axe Leo had dropped from him.

The video cut to a darkening sky and both boys in front of a small hole in a cliff face. "We have to stay here tonight, the monsters will come otherwise." Leo explained.

"What kind? I can handle them-"

"Not yet. The skeletons will shoot you full of arrows and the creepers will-"

"Skeletons?"

"And zombies, creepers, endermen-"

"Skeletons and zombies? I can handle that! I do it all the time!"

"Not those kinds-" Leo started to say but Nico cut him off and ran from the hole in the cliff. "Is that a zombie there? Hey zombie, listen up I'm the Ghost King and-"

The zombie punched him.

"I said i'm th-HEY STOP THAT! I'M TELLING MY FATHER ABOUT THIS DISRESPECT!"

Leo was laughing and groaning as Nico was attacked by skeletons and zombies until finally, a creeper blew him up.

"I quit." Nico growled. "Valdez..."

"It's a video game-" Leo's voice faded away as the screen went dark and a lot of Italian was yelled in the background to the calming tune of Minecraft.


End file.
